


Love and Shadows

by Squarepeg72



Series: Out of the Box [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, F/M, shadow creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Pansy's plans for Valentine's Day are ruined when a god falls on to her desk. Can she and Thor figure out why he is there and the threat that followed him?





	Love and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NathanielCardeu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanielCardeu/gifts).



> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's #LOveYouTODeath 2019
> 
> Prompt: The life of an Ministry employee can be one of mystery, excitement, or simple humdrum. Occasionally things can go horribly wrong. Such as today. An unexpected visitor shakes up a quiet day, and what is chasing after them causes more problems than their skillset can solve alone. Working together will be hard, but if any of them wish to survive they'll have to put their mistrust of each other aside--at least until they can thrash it out later.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/40113783263/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Merlin’s beard. What else could possibly go wrong today?” Pansy looked around at the chaos that used to be her office. Three days worth of work was covering her floor, all because a GOD wanted his way and did not understand that Magic did not always work that way. She had all her orders and receipts sorted and ready to file before he, and his cape and hammer had fallen through her ceiling.

Pansy usually loved her work as a liaison between the Magical and Muggle worlds. It has gotten more interesting since SHIELD, and the Ministry had started working together. Pansy enjoyed the challenge of keeping up with expenses for agents and Aurors as they worked between worlds. She was not the person to talk to if you wanted to get back to the BiFrost or Asgard, she just worked with accounts payable and receivable.

Looking around at the mess she had to clean up, Pansy began to mutter about things she would love to do to the blond haired God. She wouldn’t do them, even though her Slytherin heart really wanted to. She would probably end up helping him after Granger sorted out why he was actually in the middle of the Ministry and how he had ended up in her office. “I guess I had better start sorting again. These papers will not file themselves.”

“Pansy,” Hermione’s voice floated into the office from the hall. “I’m afraid we have a little bit of an issue.”

Pansy looked up to see a harried Hermione in her doorway. “What do you mean? A little bit of a problem? I do not have time for anymore problems.”

“It looks like there was a tracer on Thor when he fell through the rip that Loki created. Something is shadowing Thor and may be attached to you.” Hermione shrugged and took a deep breath. “It looks like you and Thor are going to be keeping each other company for a few days until we can sort this all out.”

“What do you mean ‘Keeping each other company’? That blond behemoth ruined a week’s worth of work and I still have things to file after I redo what he destroyed.” Pansy looked around the room at the stacks of paper that needed to be sorted and owled to the proper departments. “I can’t just leave my office for a few days to babysit Thor. I had plans for me, myself, and II to share a bottle of wine tonight in celebration of being single on Valentine’s day.”

“I hate to change your exciting plans,” Hermione shrugged again. “But, your office is now under quarantine as well. Until we can figure out what exactly Loki did, you and Thor are sharing a room at St. Mungos.”

“I do not have time for this, Granger,” Pansy hissed as she returned to her sorting. “I have a mess to clean up and work to do. Go have fun playing with the blond bombshell and leave me alone.”

Hermione flicked her wrist and Pansy froze. “Granger, what are you doing? When I get my hands on my wand...”

“You can take it up with the Head Aurour, He said to get you to St. Mungo’s by hook or by crook. I did not want to use a body bind spell on you, but you are being stubborn and this is important.” Hermione flicked her wand again and Pansy floated towards the door.

“There had better be wine and chocolate when we get there. I am not spending tonight with a strange man and no wine,” Pansy grumbled as Hermione floated her towards the lift and her new accommodations.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

“What do you mean I have to stay in this room?” Thor’s voice echoed through the room Harry had deposited him in. “My brother is up to something and I must get back to Asgard and stop him.”

“Until we know why you dropped into Pansy’s office from your palace, you are not going anywhere.” Harry sighed and flicked his wand at the disgruntled god for the fifth time. “There is some kind of shadow in your magical footprint and I cannot let you go until everything has been checked out. As Head Aurour…”

“You need to let me go to take care of my brother.” Thor tried to finish the sentence for Harry. “I need to get to Asgard. Where is my hammer?”

“Luna has your hammer in the Ministry labs.” Harry rubbed his forehead, trying to stop the headache he could feel starting. “She is going to check it’s magical signature and, if it is free of the shadow, she will return it to you when you are cleared to leave here.”

“How long do I have to stay here?” Thor paced the path between the pair of cots in the room. “I had plans for tonight that did not involve my brother or witches or wizards.”

“I had plans to spend the evening with my family.” Harry pushed away from the door frame he had leaned against. “Today is Valentine’s Day and I am supposed to be at dinner with my wife. She was not happy that I am working.”

“At least your siblings are not trying to kill you and take over the world.” Thor muttered as he settled on to one of the cots. “Between Loki and Hela, I am not sure I want to go back.”

“I grew up an only child, but my wife is the youngest of seven and the only girl.” Harry chuckled. “ I have seen just how well siblings can get along. Once she forgives me for having to work tonight, I will get her to teach you her bat bogey hex. Her brothers still tremble in fear at the mention of if.”

“Why are there two cots in here?” Thor spoke to the ceiling.”I know you are holding me, but who else gets to enjoy this marvelous accommodations?”

“The witch whose office you destroyed.” Harry’s face became serious again. “Pansy Parkinson is a witch I would not want to mess with. She can track anything if it is attached to money or power and she is not afraid to step into the dark to find what she is looking for.”

“Is that why she will be joining me?” The cot creaked as Thor turned towards Harry. “Is she the one that is going to chase this shadow you think followed me through the void?”

“Not totally.” Harry put his hand on the door knob and turned to leave. “The shadow is attached to her too. She will be here with you until we know what the danger is and how we can get rid of it.”

“I would start by talking to Jane Foster if I have to stay here.” Thor turned back to the wall. “We may not be together anymore, but she knows almost as much about my siblings as i do.”

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

“At least they let me keep my wand,” Pansy muttered as she looked at the giant on the other cot in the room. “I am not going to injure myself trying to sleep on this thing they called a bed. Time to make a decent bed.”

“Do you think you could do the same thing for me?” Pansy grabbed her chest as Thor's voice filled the room. “It is hard to sleep when not all of my limbs fit on this thing at the same time.”

“That is twice today, Goldilocks.” Pansy sputtered as she tried to slow her racing heart. “I thought you were asleep. I was trying to be quiet.”

“I apologize for starling you.” Thor pushed himself up into a seated position on his cot. “I did not know where I was headed when Loki created the void he pushed me through earlier. This time, I was trying to get comfortable but sleep was not coming. Things like tiny beds and clinging shadows tend to make it hard to fall asleep.”

“I’ll take care of the beds in a minute.” Pansy gestured toward his cot. “If you’ll get off yours, I will see if I can make it more comfortable. It is not always a good idea to cast a spell on an object when someone is sitting on it.”

“That sounds reasonable.” Thor stood and walked over to Pansy. “I think I have enough of surprise magic today. Thank you.”

“I just hope my office survives this investigation and I can get back to work soon.” Pansy said as she began to cast spells on the cots. “That should do it. I’m going to slip into something a little more comfortable and then try to get some sleep. To bad Hermione forgot the wine and chocolate.”

Twenty minutes later, Pansy returned to the cots dressed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt. “The loo is free if you need it. I’m going to try to read and see if that helps.”

“Thank you for adjusting the beds, Pansy.” Thor laid on his back with his hands behind his head. “I am trying to think if what my brother could have possibly been thinking when he opened that void. He was still facing Hela as he shoved me through. I need to get back.”

“Who is Hela?” Pansy asked as she settled into her cot. “I have heard people around the office discuss you and your brother Loki, but never Hela.”

“She is my older sister.” Thor sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Father imprisoned her centuries ago and now she is free. That is why I need to get back to Asgard.”

“To settle a family feud?” Pansy curled on her side to face Thor. “What do you remember other than Loki pushing you through the void her created? Maybe we can figure this thing out before the Ministry does.”

“Flashes of light, a sting in my shoulder and falling onto your desk.” Thor continued to rub the sore spot on the back of his head. “I think I may have hit something with my head when I fell. I don’t remember anything else.”

Pansy watched Thor as he continued to rub his head. “There are tracer spells that Aurour sue when they are going after witches or wizards they know are flight risks. Could that be the shadow that Harry sees? There has to be a way to find it and get rid of it.”

“Hela is a creature of the shadows.” Thor mumbled. “But, why would she want to trace me beyond Asgard? It is not like I can do her harm form here.”

“But, she can do more harm here, if she can follow you.” Pansy sat straight up and reached for her wand. “Did you see that? Something flickered in your shadow.”

“How can you see anything with all these shadows?” Thor looked around the darkened room. “We need to rest now. We can puzzle this out in the morning.”

“Don’t move.” Pansy whispered as she got up from her cot. “I think I see something around your neck. The shadow is too thick to not be magic.”

“I seem to be unable to move,” Thor whispered as he laid on the bed trying to breathe. “I don’t know that I trust you, but I think the shadows are trying to kill me.”

_“Expelliarmus”_ Pansy whispered and flicked her wand at Thor. The thickened shadow fell to the floor and began to move towards her. “Thor… I think it needs to be caught.”

Thor drug in a deep breath and watched as the thickened shadow became a snake moving towards Pansy. “What do you suggest I use to catch this thing. My bare hands?”

Pansy kept her eye on the creature moving across the floor as she scrambled for her cot. “I don’t care what you use, just catch it. I don’t think the spell is going to work a second time.”

Thor looked around the room for something to contain the creature. It seemed to be growing as it approached Pansy. The trash bin by the bed might work, if the creature didn't get any bigger. Thor grabbed the bin and jumped. The bin landed on top of the creature and Thor landed on top of the bin.

“Now what?” he asked, struggling to keep the bin over the expanding creature.

“A containment spell for the bin and a cleansing spell for the both of us.” Pansy sat on her cot, shaking. “That is gross. I do not want to take a chance of another one of those things attaching itself to either of us.”

“You might want to find another bin, then.” Thor hissed as he continued to struggle with the creature he had trapped under the bin. “I don’t think there is room in this one.”

Pansy mutter a few words and moved her wand in a large circle. A translucent orb began to appear around the bin Thor was struggling with. He eased off the bin as the bubble closed over the top. “Why didn’t you do that earlier?”

“Can’t cast and scramble at the same time.” Pansy explained as she continued to chant. “I’m going to create another orb. Hold it carefully. When I circle the wand around my head, be ready to drop the new orb over anything that leaves my body.”

“Is that all?” Thor snickered, watching the bin and shadow creature float towards the ceiling in the orb she had just finished creating. “Nothing to it. Just drop an orb on a shadow in a dark room with more shadows than light. No problem.”

”Okay, Mr. Cranky Pants.” Pansy tried not to grin as she started to create the next orb in his hands. “I’ll use a bluebell flame first so you can see the creature, if I have one. Then, you can give me a nice shoulder massage as we watch the orbs float on the ceiling. Casting spells is making my shoulders ache.”

“Ready when you are.” Thor walked behind Pansy and held the orb behind her neck. The blue of the flame floating above her head cast an eerie glow in the room. “Time to catch another shadow.”

Pansy began to circle her wand over her head and chant her mother’s favorite cleansing spell. A cool breeze lifted her hair as Thor lunged at her head. Slamming the orb into the floor, Thor groaned. “I think it is in there. It just seeped out of the back of your neck. It had started to wrap itself around your neck. Are you okay?”

Thor continued to mumble as he released the orb and reached for Pansy. With shaking hands, Thor began to rub her neck and shoulders. Pansy felt herself relax into his chest as his hands continued to rub over her body, soothing and checking for injuries. “Don't ever do that again, kjæreste, I am supposed to be strong, but I don’t know that I am that strong.”

Pansy looked up at Thor as his touches moved along her arms. Raising on her tiptoes, she trailed kisses from his cheek to his lips. “Don’t drop onto my desk again and I’ll try not to.”

Thor smiled against her lips as he took control of the kiss. It was time to think of things other than the orbs float on the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation (from Google translate):
> 
> kjæreste - sweetheart (Norwegian)


End file.
